Ce qu'il advient des voyages en train
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de rickmanfan1978. Hermione doit subir Snape dans le Poudlard Express...
1. Ce qu'il advient des voyages en train

Traduction de la fic de rickmanfan1978.

Edit : Désolée pour le premier post ! Vous n'avez pas eu la version finale La voici ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Ce qu'il advient des voyages en train

.

Hermione fit passer son sac pour la nuit à son bras gauche alors qu'elle cherchait son siège dans le Poudlard Express de nuit en direction de Londres. Tout autour, des élèves plaçaient leurs bagages au-dessus de leurs têtes.

26A… 26A, ah, c'était le dernier fauteuil au fond du wagon. Elle pouvait voir le haut de la tête de la personne assise sur le siège d'à côté. Il ou elle avait des cheveux noirs. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir épuisé. Le dernier homme à s'être assis à côté d'elle était un vieux Cracmol qui rendait visite à un élève. Il puait et avait tendance à glisser occasionnellement sa main sur ses cuisses au beau milieu de la nuit.

Rien ne pouvait être pire que ça, pensa-t-elle en elle-même.

Elle atteignit son siège et vit ce qui était pire. C'était le Professeur Snape.

Severus Snape leva un regard désapprobateur sur Granger.

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous ne faites que passer » dit-il d'une voix exagérément plaintive. **.**

Hermione lui montra son ticket pour la place côté fenêtre et il roula des yeux, ennuyés, pinçant ses lèvres fines.

« N'y a-t-il pas des wagons pour les professeurs ? » osa-t-elle demander.

« Non, Miss Granger, j'ai simplement l'envie indicible d'être assis à côté d'une je-sais-tout tout en me compressant dans un espace réduit »finit-il en désignant ses longues jambes croisées inconfortablement, ses genoux rencontrant parfois le siège face à lui.

Hermione évita délibérément de répondre à son commentaire sur la je-sais-tout. Sept années de sarcasmes venus du Maître des Potions lui permirent de le faire agréablement rouler sur elle, grâce à la pratique.

« Pourriez-vous m'aider avec mon sac ? » demanda-t-elle, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre le compartiment à bagages au-dessus de sa tête.

« Contrairement aux croyances, je ne suis pas un porteur. Il est quelque peu démoralisant de savoir que le Cerveau du Trio d'Or, en temps de paix, n'a même pas la présence d'esprit de lancer un simple sort de lévitation pour soulever son propre bagage.

Hermione le fixa un instant, se mordant la langue pour ne pas rétorquer à son tour. Oh, huit heures de voyage allaient sembler huit ans.

Boudant, elle s'assit près de lui en soufflant, fixant résolument le paysage par la fenêtre, avec l'intention de ne pas se tourner vers lui de tout le voyage.

« Granger. »

Elle l'ignora.

« Granger. » La voix s'était rapprochée, mais elle n'avait toujours aucune envie de répondre.

« Granger. » Ses lèvres étaient contre son oreille, son souffle la chatouillant. Elle frissonna et se tourna. Son visage était si proche qu'ils étaient nez à œil.

« Oui, Professeur ? »

Elle observa avec fascination ses fines lèvres énoncer chaque mot. Elle remarqua que celle du bas était légèrement charnue.

Il murmura.

« Virez. De. Mon. Manteau. »

Oh.

Hermione se leva rapidement alors que Snape tirait son manteau froissé loin d'elle.

'Quelle personne saine d'esprit porterait une cape en étant installé dans un train ?' pensa Hermione, irritée contre elle-même. 'Je vais dormir, plus vite ce voyage sera fini, mieux ce sera.'

Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard, les dents tremblantes. Il faisait incroyablement froid, ce fichu train n'avait-il pas de chauffage ? Les lumières du wagon avaient été diminuées et la plupart des passagers étaient endormis. Le seul son était la saccade du train sur les rails. Oh, non, il y avait autre chose, un doux ronflement. Hermione regarda à côté d'elle. Snape était voûté, profondément endormi, le visage partiellement couvert de ses longs cheveux. Ses mains étaient croisées devant lui. Même endormi, il avait l'air tendu et près à se battre.

Hermione frissonna à nouveau et fixa pensivement sa cape. Subrepticement, elle s'assit plus près et se glissa dessous, en enroulant la moitié autour d'elle. C'était délicieusement chaud, grâce à son corps, et elle soupira de délice.

'Il faudra juste que je me réveille avant lui demain' pensa-t-elle alors que le sommeil l'emportait.

Snape ouvrit les yeux. L'aube était presque là. Il grimaça tout en s'étirant. Quelqu'un était accroché à lui. Ses défenses se levèrent automatiquement. Il baissa les yeux sur son ennemi, près à lui jeter un sort. Quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Granger, il se détendit et ses traits s'adoucirent.

La fille était calée contre lui et avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, volé la moitié de sa cape, et s'était enveloppée dedans. Sa tête était déposée sur son avant-bras, où elle cultivait une flaque de salive sur sa manche. Peut-être l'avait-elle pris pour un oreiller noir, car elle avait un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et sa jambe était passée sur son genou. Le cœur de pierre gelée de Snape eut une embardée. Personne ne voulait jamais s'approcher de lui, et là, Granger était en train de le traiter comme un oreiller. Il devait admettre que la sensation n'était pas déplaisante. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'aube approchait et les premiers élèves n'allaient pas tarder à s'éveiller, il était donc préférable qu'elle se détache de lui.

Snape éclaircit sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle remue.

« 'Elle heure ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton endormi.

« Cinq heures.

-Laisse-moi dormir encore une heure » murmura-t-elle en se calant plus près encore de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que- » Elle était si proche de lui qu'il n'avait plus de place pour son bras gauche. Abandonnant, il le plaça autour d'elle en une parodie de câlin.

Une autre heure passa.

« Réveillez-vous, Granger, nous y sommes presque. »

Elle l'ignora et continua à dormir. Le train siffla à l'approche d'un tunnel. Tout devint parfaitement noir comme si quelqu'un avait jeté de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou dans les airs.

Quelqu'un la tenait par le menton et l'embrassait doucement, timidement, sur les lèvres, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de continuer. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne put rien voir. Qui qu'il soit, il embrassait bien. Ses lèvres légèrement gercées exploraient sa bouche pulpeuse, goûtant son baume à lèvres à la fraise. Elle sourit légèrement et l'embrassa en retour, étalant son baume sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit sa lèvre supérieure de tordre en un rictus et elle embrassa ce rictus, le caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un sourire de plaisir. Enhardi, il l'embrassa plus fort, exigeant d'elle une réponse, et elle ouvrit sa bouche, l'invitant à entrer. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressant comme de vieilles compagnes, la sienne allant et venant, alors que celle d'Hermione tournait autour d'elle, lui faisant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Puis les ténèbres cédèrent, et le wagon se remplit lentement de lumière alors que le train sortait du tunnel.

Hermione pouvait à nouveau voir, mais l'embrasseur était parti et ses lèvres se sentaient étrangement seules. Snape regardait droit devant lui, le visage renfrogné. Ses lèvres serrées étaient légèrement brillantes et plus du tout gercées.

Hermione tenta de s'écarter de lui mais son bras autour de sa taille refusait de bouger. Il la tint ainsi encore un instant, refusant de la regarder, le visage indéchiffrable, alors que sa main, sous la cape, caressait ses côtes, son pouce passant occasionnellement juste sous son sein.

Alors que le train arrivait à la station de Londres, Snape la relâcha. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il tressaillit automatiquement, se dérobant. Tentant de se rattraper, il se força à rester immobile alors qu'Hermione ajustait son col qui s'était rabattu pendant la nuit.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et se leva. Hermione put entendre ses articulations craquer alors qu'il s'étirait et attrapait son bagage du compartiment du haut.

Puis, sans un mot, avec leurs deux sacs en main, il sortit du train.

« Monsieur ! » l'appela-t-elle, courant derrière lui, voulant récupérer ses affaires.

Snape se retourna, attendit qu'elle le rattrape puis il utilisa sa voix la plus autoritaire, celle à laquelle elle n'osait pas répondre non.

« Nous allons prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Cette fic vient à peine de commencer et je peux déjà dire que je suis fan... Ce premier chapitre est un vrai régal, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'esclaffer toute seule devant mon écran plus d'une fois... Aaah, ce que j'aime ce Severus autoritaire et sarcastique, et oui, c'est comme ça que je le préfère ^^ (on a finir par le savoir, hein?). Bref, tout ça pour dire, que ce début est très prometteur et que j'ai hâte de remettre le couvert avec le second... Merci Aë pour cette excellent moment ^^

.

Aë : Merci ^^ je l'ai repérée il y a un moment, et la voilà ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Moooh une idylle dans le Poudlard Express. Si c'est pas mignon ça ^^

J'aime beaucoup ce début de fic :D

.

oOoOoOo

.

Il puait et avait tendance à glisser occasionnellement sa main sur ses cuisses au beau milieu de la nuit. _(Charmant. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un ^^)_Aë : sérieuuuux ?

Elle atteignit son siège et vit ce qui était pire. C'était le Professeur Snape. **(Oh ? Ben, ça alors XD)**

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous ne faites que passer » dit-il d'une voix exagérément plaintive. **.****(Oh ! commence pas tes jérémiades Sevy, je suis sûre qu'il va se passer tout un tas de trucs qui risque fort de te plaire ^^)**

.

« Non, Miss Granger, j'ai simplement l'envie indicible d'être assis à côté d'une je-sais-tout tout en me compressant dans un espace réduit » **Pour info, j'suis écroulée, là XD)**

.

« Pourriez-vous m'aider avec mon sac ? » demanda-t-elle, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre le compartiment à bagages au-dessus de sa tête._ (Tu espères là Hermione ^^)_

« Contrairement aux croyances, je ne suis pas un porteur. Il est quelque peu démoralisant de savoir que le Cerveau du Trio d'Or, en temps de paix, n'a même pas la présence d'esprit de lancer un simple sort de lévitation pour soulever son propre bagage. **(Je suis certaine que Severus, lui, il n'oublie jamais de se servir de sa ...'baguette' XD hum hum, n'y voyez aucun double sens bien sûr...) **Aë : Sv4, te rends-tu compte que tu n'as plus AUCUNE crédibilité quand tu dis ce genre de choses ? XD

Hermione le fixa un instant, se mordant la langue pour ne pas rétorquer à son tour. Oh, huit heures de voyage allaient sembler huit ans. _(Au moins !)_

.

Il murmura.

« Virez. De. Mon. Manteau. » **(Allez, avouez que vous y avez toutes cru ^^)**

.

Sa tête était déposée sur son avant-bras, où elle cultivait une flaque de salive sur sa manche. **Tant que c'est pas sur mon clavier XD**Aë : tu l'abîmes déjà assez par toi-même XD

.

Snape regardait droit devant lui, le visage renfrogné. Ses lèvres serrées étaient légèrement brillantes et plus du tout gercées. **(XD)**


	2. Prendre le petit-déjeûner ensemble

Prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble

Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que de trottiner derrière Snape, puisqu'il avait son sac. Il était loin devant, chacune de ses longues enjambées égalant trois de ses pas. Devoir se tracer un chemin dans la foule ne le lui rendait pas plus facile.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant le Chaudron Baveur, prit une table vide à l'extérieur et s'assit. Quelques instants plus tard, une Hermione essoufflée le rattrapa et s'effondra sur la chaise face à lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son état d'échevèlement avec amusement.

« Je prendrais un muffin et du café » dit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question. Snape nota sa commande et charma le pli pour qu'il vole dans le magasin. Puis il enfouit son nez dans la Gazette du Sorcier, suffisamment relevée pour qu'il n'ait pas à la regarder.

Hermione siffla de frustration à son attitude. Il était complètement différent de ce qu'il avait été dans le train. Peut-être avait-elle imaginé l'incident du tunnel. Quel était l'intérêt de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble s'il l'ignorait ? Elle aurait tout aussi bien dîner avec une Furie Pétrifiée. Elle mit un coup de pied impatient dans son sac, s'éclaircit la gorge quelques fois. Snape continua à l'ignorer.

Finalement, leur nourriture arriva. Elle prit sauvagement une grosse bouchée de son muffin, mâchant bruyamment tout en lisant les gros titres de la Gazette, que Snape tenait devant elle. 'Les Canons de Chudley gagnent la Coupe du Monde.'

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont vous vouliez parler avec moi, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle au milieu de sa bouche pleine de muffin. Les longs doigts se serrèrent visiblement sur le papier et Hermione vit Snape retenir son souffle.

« Vos manières, Granger. Ne parlez pas la bouche pleine. »

Oh, sérieusement. Tout d'abord, il avait séquestré son sac et l'avait forcée à petit-déjeuner avec lui tout en ignorant jusqu'à son existence.

« Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, monsieur » lâcha-t-elle en accentuant 'monsieur', « je n'ai plus qu'à reprendre ma route. »

Elle se leva.

Hermione avait oublié que Snape était un ex-espion, et que les espions étaient toujours sur leurs gardes et attentifs, même lorsqu'ils donnaient l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas. La Gazette fut claquée sur la table et sa main gauche surgit dans la lumière pour attraper son poignet, arrêtant efficacement son mouvement.

Hermione regarda Snape approcher son visage du sien. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Allait-il l'embrasser à nouveau ? Dans ce tunnel, il était facile de faire passer ce baiser pour un manque de jugement momentané, grâce aux ténèbres et aux brumes du sommeil tout juste quitté. Mais ici ? En pleine lumière ? C'était différent.

Snape se pencha devant elle, sa main droite caressant avec légèreté sa joue. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le coin de sa bouche et il écarta une miette de muffin.

« Restez » ordonna-t-il en relâchant sa prise sur elle.

L'élève obéissante en Hermione se rassit automatiquement alors que la rebelle en elle (Merci aux sept années passées avec Harry et Ron) protesta : ils n'étaient pas à l'école en ce moment, elle n'avait pas à sauter si il le lui disait. Finalement, la curiosité gagna.

Elle l'observa découper méthodiquement son bacon et ses œufs en petits morceaux avant de les placer dans sa bouche. Un petit froncement de sourcils se forma sur son visage alors qu'il avalait.

« La nourriture n'est pas bonne ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ca a un goût de fraises, alors que j'avais bien spécifié 'pas de fraises'.

Hermione étouffa un éclat de rire. Snape semblait avoir oublié son baume à lèvres, qu'elle avait frotté contre ses lèvres durant leur… Hem… Echange. Ca n'avait été qu'une pure chance qu'elle ait choisi un baume sans teinte à la place de son habituel rose… Elle ricana tout bas.

Quand Snape eut presque fini, Hermione jeta un œil à l'heure. Merde, elle allait manquer l'évènement. La raison pour laquelle elle était réellement venue à Londres.

« Monsieur, je dois vraiment y aller.

-Où donc ?

-Trafalgar square.

-C'est sur mon chemin. Je nous transplanerais. »

Nous, ce mot fut une détonation dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas prononcé de phrase contenant le mot 'nous' depuis longtemps. 'C'est tout à fait pathétique' pensa-t-il, dégoûté de lui-même. Il lui tendit son sac. Hermione fit un pas vers lui alors qu'il posait une main polie sur sa taille fine pour pouvoir exécuter un Transplanage d'escorte, enveloppant une fois de plus sa cape autour d'eux, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire à la manœuvre, ce qu'elle se garda de commenter. Le mouvement fut naturel et confortable, comme s'ils avaient été dans l'espace personnel l'un de l'autre pendant des années, au lieu d'une seule journée. Elle pouvait sentir son after-shave, une plaisante odeur musquée qu'elle ne put pas identifier.

Hermione releva son visage vers lui pour lui sourire alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui. Le seul retour qu'elle en eut fut une brève caresse de son pouce sur sa taille. Avec un craquement, ils disparurent de l'Allée de Traverse.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : à suivre. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'ils vont faire ?

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : A Trafalgar Ssquare ? Aucune idée, mais je suis impatiente de le découvrir !

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Inutile de préciser que ce chapitre m'a autant plus que le premier ^^

J'apprécie vraiment l'humour omniprésent, et les personnages sont égaux à eux-mêmes. Je ne sais pas combien elle compte de chapitres, j'ose simplement espérer : le plus possible XD Merci Aë pour cette super traduction, cette fois encore, tu t'es surpassée ^^

Pour ce qui est de ce qu'ils vont faire à Trafalgar square, je propose: aller voir Alaaaan, of course ! ^^ (J'espère quand même que c'est ça... sinon, je vais vraiment passer pour une quiche XD)

Aë : Bien, Bien ^^

Sevy4eveR est la seconde à deviner ^^

Il y a quatre chapitres à cette fic ! Ce chapitre-ci est le plus court ^^ Le chapitre 4 (lemmmmm nan j'ai rien dit XD) est le plus long ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Puis il enfouit son nez dans la Gazette du Sorcier, suffisamment relevée pour qu'il n'ait pas à la regarder. **(Tu parles d'un tête à tête XD) **Aë : Tu as vu l'arnaque ?

Elle mit un coup de pied impatient dans son sac, s'éclaircit la gorge quelques fois. Snape continua à l'ignorer. **(XD)**

.

Elle se leva. **(Ouch, erreur fatale ^^)**

.

Hermione regarda Snape approcher son visage du sien. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Allait-il l'embrasser à nouveau ? **(Avoue que tu aimerais bien, hein? XD)**

.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le coin de sa bouche et il écarta une miette de muffin. **(*bave*)**

.

Elle ricana tout bas. **(Moi aussi, mais tout haut ^^)**


	3. Le rencontrer

MissHermione26 (encore elle XD C'est toujours les même… Normal, y a peu de participantes ^^) se voit dédier ce chapitre, vu qu'elle a trouvé l'acteur ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Le rencontrer

.

Ils apparurent dans une sombre allée juste au sud de Whitcomb. Hermione trébucha en avant et le bras de Snape se resserra sur sa taille pour la retenir.

« Vos talents en matière de transplanage laissent à désirer » commenta-t-il sèchement. Trafalgar Square était rempli de milliers de personnes allant et venant.

« Quelle sorte d'évènement est-ce ? » demanda-t-il, évitant de peu des couples d'adolescents s'apprêtant à le percuter. Son regard presque insultant rebondit sans mal sur eux alors qu'un d'entre eux l'appelait 'connard cosplayé' avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est la première d'un film » expliqua Hermione. « Mon acteur préféré est attendu… »

Snape roula des yeux.

« Je ne peux que m'étonner, Miss Granger, qu'il reste suffisamment de place dans votre cerveau de je-sais-tout pour succomber aux charmes d'une idole masculine.

-Pourquoi n'irais-je pas m'occuper de mes affaires et vous des vôtres, monsieur ?

-Je pense que c'est préférable » acquiesça-t-il. Et il se détourna pour partir.

Hermione observa sa retraite avec une légère déception. Il y eut un bruit de foule alors que les premières limousines apparaissaient. Repoussant Snape dans un coin de son esprit, Hermione joua des coudes dans la foule vers l'avant. Elle rêvait de cet acteur depuis ses treize ans et c'était l'occasion parfaite d'avoir un autographe.

« Eeeh ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que la foule reculait. Le pied de quelqu'un resta au milieu de sa route et elle tomba, genoux et mains en avant pour amortir le choc. Personne ne sembla s'en soucier alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement de sa chute. Une main se referma sur son coude, l'aidant à se hisser.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle à son bienfaiteur. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit que c'était Snape.

« Vous êtes revenu…

-Aussi confiant que je puisse être sur votre capacité à vaincre Voldemort, je ne pense pas pouvoir survivre à cela » lâcha-t-il en désignant la foule qui devenait totalement cinglée alors que les acteurs sortaient de leurs voitures.

Avec Severus à sa suite, Hermione se faufila centimètre par centimètre vers l'avant. Etrangement, la foule se fendait devant eux, elle ne subit pas plus d'un ou deux coups. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer que Snape utilisait un Confundus sur eux. Elle tendit la main pour saisir la sienne, juste au cas où, pour éviter d'être séparés par la foule.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'avant de la ligne. Snape se tenait derrière elle, sa taille et son attitude renfrognée décourageant les autres de s'approcher de trop près. C'était agréable, elle devait l'admettre, d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'elle. Elle se rappelait le désintéressement qui avait été le sien lorsqu'il l'avait poussée derrière lui quand Remus s'était transformé. C'était la même chose, sans qu'il n'y risque sa vie. Elle serra sa main, qui était brièvement restée contre sa hanche. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer le haut de sa tête. Elle était également particulièrement consciente de la moitié inférieure de son corps en contact très rapproché avec son derrière. Son estomac papillonna.

Mais elle fut distraite par les cris pour l'acteur qu'elle attendait.

« ALAN ! ALAN ! »

Snape grimaça alors que les femmes hystériques hurlaient le nom contre son oreille.

L'acteur anglais agita poliment la main alors qu'il s'avançait sur le tapis rouge et s'approchait de la zone où les fans étaient réunies derrière la corde. Hermione commença à hurler à son tour.

« Merlin… » gronda intérieurement Snape, fixant l'acteur avec dégoût. 'Que voyait-elle en lui ? Le type était pratiquement ancestral, avec ses cheveux gris tirant largement sur le blanc, des yeux aux paupières bouffies, un grand nez et des lèvres fines. En dehors de la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, nous sommes presque identiques. Nous avons la même silhouette dégingandée. C'est probablement ce à quoi je vais ressembler quand je vieillirais. Si je vis suffisamment pour ça' conclut-il intérieurement.

« HERMIONE ! H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E. ! » épela distinctement Hermione à Alan alors qu'il signait un autographe pour elle. Quand il lui rendit le livre, Alan jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut pour découvrir un Snape le fixant dédaigneusement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la main de Snape installée sur sa hanche.

« Vous prenez bien soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avant d'avancer aux prochaines fans alignées.

La foule rua à nouveau en avant, poussant rudement Snape contre Hermione. Elle se retrouva coincée contre lui et réalisa en une seconde qu'il était en semi-érection, laquelle se frottait contre le bas de son dos. Il attendit ses protestations à ses actions inappropriées mais elle ne fit rien. Quand il tenta de s'éloigner, Hermione plaça sa main sur la sienne, s'immobilisant.

Elle se retourna pour partir et fut poussée contre Snape. Maintenant, elle le sentait contre son ventre. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et fut surpris de voir le désir qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il cligna quelques fois des yeux pour s'éclaircir les pensées mais sa proximité immédiate n'aidait pas franchement au problème, surtout quand elle posa sa main sur son torse. Lorsqu'elle sentit à quel point son cœur battait fort, il fut condamné.

Ils y étaient à nouveau, c'était le sentiment du train. Hermione leva les yeux, et vit qu'à nouveau, ses lèvres étaient sèches. Son pouce caressa la lèvre inférieure et elle s'émerveilla de la douceur de son contact, considérant la constance de ses rictus et grimaces. Elle fut surprise que Snape ne s'éloigne pas, en fait, sa main sur sa hanche se resserra, l'attirant plus près. Son érection complète, sur son ventre, était à rendre folle.

« Nous devrions y aller… »

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre parler, et sa voix était rauque de désir, qui l'humidifia intérieurement. Elle fut à peine capable d'acquiescer. Refermant ses doigts sur sa main, Snape entraîna Hermione loin de la foule, en direction de l'allée dans laquelle ils étaient apparus.

Quand ils furent seuls, il la repoussa contre le mur, ses lèvres descendant sur les siennes, les écrasant. Elle miaula à son empressement, ses actions le pressant plus encore. Il la dévorait, exigeant qu'elle l'embrasse en retour tout aussi sauvagement. Elle tendit les bras pour l'enlacer mais il s'éloigna, sachant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de durer. Cela faisait trop longtemps pour lui. Il la repoussa à contrecœur.

« Des fraises » murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés, les mots roulant sur sa langue comme un mot exotique. « Qu'admirez-vous chez ce vieux type, Alan ? »

Quel Alan ? Hermione avait été si parfaitement ravie qu'il n'y en avait plus la moindre trace dans son esprit. Oh, Alan. L'acteur.

« Eh bien ce n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec son apparence, surtout avec ce grand nez. Mais il a l'accent britannique le plus incroyable, et sa voix de soie me rend juste… » Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce qu'elle avait mis en avant pour décrire Alan s'accordait aussi parfaitement à Snape.

« Vous n'aviez pas des affaires à régler, monsieur ?

-Oui, je devais aller à une banque moldue. Elle était fermée, il s'agirait de leurs vacances.

-Et maintenant ?

-Vous avez eu ce pour quoi vous étiez venue… »

'Pas exactement' pensa Hermione, amusée.

« Vous êtes donc libre de partir » lâcha-t-il en la laissant s'écarter du mur contre lequel il l'avait coincée, et Hermione remarqua le regret qui marquait ses traits.

« Eh bien, je peux rester passer la nuit ici, si vous voulez savoir. Je pourrais faire un tour à la librairie demain, faire quelques achats.

-Dans ce cas il nous faudra des chambres pour ce soir.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Avec un lemon j'espère ! Si tu traduis cette fic ça doit bien être pour cette raison là non ? (Et NON, je ne suis pas en train d'insinuer que tu es une perverse. Ou si peu ^^)

Allez, vivement le prochain chapitre !

Aë : Oui, petite perverse XD

Enfin toi, pas moi le souci c'est que je ne trouve pas facilement de fic sans lemon bien et pas déjà traduites (CF Snape's tory, par exemple…).

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : J'adoore ! Cette fic est vraiment géniale. J'ai vraiment apprécié les passages avec Alan, c'est vraiment cocasse d'imaginer les scènes entre lui et Severus XD. Je t'ai déjà remerciée pour ta traduction Aë ? Non ? Et bien MERCIIII ^^

J'aime bien la façon d'écrire de rickmanfan1978, je ne sais pas combien de fics elle écrit ni si elle est régulière dans ses publications, mais j'espère que tu en traduiras d'autres aussi bonnes.

.

Aê : Je n'ose pas aller en lire d'autre, je veux d'abord finir des trucs en cours pour éviter que ma liste d'attente s'allonge de trop. Même si elle est déjà flippante.

.

oOoOoOo

.

« C'est la première d'un film » expliqua Hermione. « Mon acteur préféré est attendu… » **(Alaaaan! Heu, je m'entraîne au cas où il passerait par chez moi ^^)**

.

-Pourquoi n'irais-je pas m'occuper de mes affaires et vous des vôtres, monsieur ? **(Et toc!)**

.

« Vous êtes revenu…**( De tout évidence ^^)**

.

Avec Severus à sa suite, Hermione se faufila centimètre par centimètre vers l'avant. Etrangement, la foule se fendait devant eux, elle ne subit pas plus d'un ou deux coups. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer que Snape utilisait un Confundus sur eux. Elle tendit la main pour saisir la sienne, juste au cas où, pour éviter d'être séparés par la foule. **(une tite anecdote perso : c'est comme ça que j'ai tenu pour la première fois la main de mon mari, dans la foule aux fêtes du 15 Août 'pour ne pas qu'on se perde' une bonne excuse, je dois l'avouer ^^) **Aë : C'est mignon ^^ Moi c'était pour qu'il ne me sème pas, mais y avait personne ^^

.

Son estomac papillonna. **(Tu m'étonnes XD)**

.

Si je vis suffisamment pour ça' conclut-il intérieurement. _(En effet, ce doit être ça ^^)_**(Terrible, j'adore ce paragraphe XD)**

« HERMIONE ! H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E. ! » épela distinctement Hermione à Alan alors qu'il signait un autographe pour elle. _Roooh la chance ! :p)_

.

Lorsqu'elle sentit à quel point son cœur battait fort, il fut condamné. **(Peut-être, mais quelle belle mort XD)**

Ils y étaient à nouveau, c'était le sentiment du train. Hermione leva les yeux, et vit qu'à nouveau, ses lèvres étaient sèches. **(Alors dépêche-toi de le tartiner de baume à la fraise ^^)**

.

« Nous devrions y aller… » _(Et trouver un endroit tranquille pour vaquer à vos occupations…)_

.

« Qu'admirez-vous chez ce vieux type, Alan ? » **(T'as de la crotte de Doxy dans les yeux ou quoi?! Alaaan est trooop top !)**

.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce qu'elle avait mis en avant pour décrire Alan s'accordait aussi parfaitement à Snape. _(Ah bon ? Bizarre…)_**(Normal ^^)**

.

-Dans ce cas il nous faudra des chambres pour ce soir. _(Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Mais une seule chambre suffira je crois ^^)_


	4. Soins mutuels

Le chapitre est dédié à Ocee qui a trouvé le mot manquant ^^ Venez jouer sur le groupe HGxSS ou sur ma page Aësälys ^^

Ce chapitre-là n'est pas pour les enfants! Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas !

.

POUR CELLES QUI ONT LU LE CHAPITRE 3 TRES VITE, VOUS POUVEZ LE RELIRE AU PROPRE MAINTENANT ! Je n'avais pas posté la bonne version Pardon pardon pardon !

Je l'ai vu tout de suite et posté la version corrigée mais le site a merdouillé pour la mettre en ligne -_-

.

Soins mutuels

.

« Désolé, Professeur Snape. Nous n'avons qu'une chambre de disponibleaujourd'hui est un jour férié et la première d'un film » annonça le tenancier du bar. Ils étaient de retour au Chaudron Baveur, et cherchaient des chambres pour passer la nuit.

Snape jura intérieurement. Il était sur le point de faire part au tenancier de la teneur de ses pensées, quand Hermione, toujours calme, s'avança.

« Nous prendrons une chambre » dit-elle, sachant que Snape ne le demanderait pas, ne voulant pas risquer sa réputation à elle.

Snape arracha la clé de la chambre de la main de l'homme.

« Gardez vos pensées pour vous si vous tenez à votre vie » menaça-t-il.

« C'est vraiment une pièce minuscule » ronchonna Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle sentait Snape la suivre et déposer leurs sacs à terre. La pièce ne faisait que quelques dizaines de centimètres de large_, _deux pas et on était à l'autre bout, avec un lit simple à chaque extrémité de la chambre. Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort complexe pour agrandir la pièce, qui le fit, mais de peu. C'était tout ce que pouvait faire la magie.  
« Pas mal, Granger » commenta Snape. Hermione réalisa que c'était la chose la plus proche d'un compliment qu'il lui ait jamais faite.

Il s'assit sur un des lits. Il craqua de manière alarmante et s'enfonça.

« Nous resterons tranquilles pour la nuit et nous nous occuperons de nos affaires demain. »

Hermione acquiesça, ouvrant déjà son sac pour se changer. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'intimité, elle se contenta donc de se retourner pour retirer ses vêtements. Snape détourna poliment les yeux, mais pas avant d'avoir eu un coup d'œil sur la peau douce de son dos et les courbes amenant à ses fesses. Il se sentit à nouveau excité. 'Deux fois en une journée ? Tu agis comme un adolescent hormonal' se réprimanda-t-il avant de commencer à se réciter mentalement des ingrédients de potions.

Hermione laissa sa baguette allumée par un lumos pour pouvoir lire sans être gênée. Snape s'installa de son côté de la chambre, se tournant de côté, loin d'elle (loin de la tentation !) et commença à somnoler.

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, désorientée, dans un environnement inhabituel. Il faisait toujours sombre et tout était silencieux. Elle grogna en son for intérieur, sachant que chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. A moins… Elle glissa ses mains sous sa couverture.

Snape avait toujours eu le sommeil léger et il ouvrit les yeux en entendant un halètement étouffé. Se retenant de jaillir hors du lit, il se retourna silencieusement pour faire face à son lit. Hermione frémissait sous ses draps, ses genoux relevés, si bien qu'il pouvait voir leur silhouette sous le tissu.

Il se fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle mal ? Devait-il aller vérifier ?

Alors, elle gémit. De besoin. Et le sang de Severus Snape se gela.

Hermione Granger se masturbait dans la même chambre que lui, dans le lit voisin au sien.

Son instinct lui dit de se retourner et de jeter un Assurdiato, mais il était curieux et ses soins silencieux le rendaient fou. Après tout, il était toujours un homme, avec des besoins. Et ce serait l'instant où ils seraient le plus proche, en tant que professeur et élève.

Dans les ténèbres, il la regarda se toucher elle-même, la couverture remuant sans fin. Elle arquait délicieusement son dos, les yeux clos pour savourer l'instant.

Sans qu'il le réalise, sa propre main descendit pour suivre son exemple, le faisant grimacer à la sensibilité de son sexe. Il décala une de ses jambes, et libéra son membre engorgé, contrôlant son souffle pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Il déplaça sa main sur son sexe en suivant son rythme, qui devenait plus empressé et frénétique.

« Oh oui… Severusssss… »

L'avait-il bien entendue ? Venait-elle bien de gémir son nom? La vue de cette jeune femme se donnant du plaisir, ses mains courant sur son corps, pinçant ses tétons, les durcissant, c'était une chose qu'il savait ne jamais revoir de sa vie. Il ne put empêcher le grognement de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle le vit, de l'autre côté de la chambre, se masturbant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais leurs mains sur leurs corps ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Hermione baissa lentement sa couverture. Les yeux de Snape s'assombrirent alors qu'ils détaillaient son corps. Il n'était plus capable de se contenir plus longtemps. Et maintenant, il ne ferait pas le premier pas pour violer sa propre élève.

Toujours prête à s'attaquer aux problèmes à pleines mains, Hermione se leva et traversa la pièce vers lui. Il la regarda passivement s'installer sur lui, le couvrant de son corps. Il déglutit alors qu'elle plantait des baisers sur sa gorge et déboutonnait ses robes de nuit pour l'embrasser plus bas. Ses doigts couraient légèrement sur ses côtes, taquinant ses tétons érigés. Quand sa bouche rosée se referma au même endroit, Snape perdit tout contrôle. Tout bon sens. Que les répercussions aillent se faire foutre.

Il agrippa fermement ses hanches, installant son sexe contre son sexe humide toujours enfermé dans sa culotte. Oh oui, elle était déjà détrempée de ses attentions précédentes.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter » ordonna-t-il.

La réponse d'Hermione fut de frotter ses hanches contre lui.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter » répéta-t-il. « Avant que je ne perde contrôle et te fasse mienne » siffla-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser brûlant, enfonçant directement sa langue dans sa bouche, exprimant ses envies par ses actes.

L'extrémité de son sexe forçait contre son sous-vêtement, tentant de trouver l'entrée. Il se frotta impuissamment contre son humidité couverte, frappant occasionnellement son clitoris, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

« S'il te plaît… » supplia-t-elle.

Il prit un sein dans sa bouche, le suçant de sa langue avide, attaquant l'autre de sa main.

« S'il te plaît… » répéta-t-elle, frissonnante au-dessus de lui.

« Que veux-tu, sorcière ? »

Il la força à le regarder.

« Que veux-tu de moi, Hermione ?

-Tout. »

Snape se mit au-dessus d'elle, à genoux entre ses cuisses écartées. Il tira d'un coup sa chemise de nuit vers le haut, et mis le sous-vêtement qui le gênait hors de son chemin. Il glissa en elle l'intégralité de sa longueur en une fois, la faisant pousser un cri sous cette invasion soudaine. Il attendit qu'elle s'ajuste à sa taille et commença à aller et venir, s'enfonçant encore et encore en elle. Le matelas s'affaissa et le lit couina sous leurs efforts. Elle était aussi serrée qu'un étau et elle enveloppait totalement son membre. Il se pencha sur elle et amena ses lèvres à son oreille.

« Tu aimes les hommes dont la voix ressemble à la mienne ? » murmura-t-il, ses mots sexualisant son esprit alors qu'il la prenait. Sa réaction lui indiqua qu'elle l'appréciait tout particulièrement. « Te toucherais-tu après mes cours de potions, t'envoyant en l'air avec le son de ma voix ? » Sa langue suivit la ligne de son oreille. Les gémissements d'Hermione devinrent plus urgents et elle se resserra autour de lui.

« Viens pour moi, Hermione. Je vais te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses, ma petite perverse… Ouiiiii.

Il accéléra le mouvement, le lit craquant au rythme de ses va et viens, alors qu'il sentait son orgasme autour de lui. Elle gémit à voix haute, et il referma sa main sur sa bouche, alarmé, effrayé qu'elle réveille toute l'auberge. Sentant ses testicules se resserrer, Snape s'enfonça quelques fois supplémentaires, les yeux fermés de concentration. Il laissa échapper un léger 'oh' et il se relâcha en elle. Le pauvre lit simple dans lequel ils étaient choisi cet instant pour s'écrouler.

Hermione cria de surprise alors que les pieds lâchaient, et ils finirent sur le plancher. Snape avait instinctivement couvert son corps. Il se redressa lentement sur ses coudes. Il était trempé de sueur de leurs activités et avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Nous avons brisé le lit » lâcha-t-il, enfonçant la porte ouverte, un de ses doigts traçant des lignes invisibles entre ses seins.

« Oui, TU l'as fait.

-Si tu n'avais pas été en train de t'amuser toute seule, cela ne serait pas arrivé, tu sais.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû choisir.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas dû être si bruyante. Au vu de la manière dont tu t'attaquais au problème, je pensais que tu souhaitais une audience, et … un participant.

-De toutes les… »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Elle y répondit doucement. D'un geste de main, il recouvrit leurs corps se refroidissant d'une couverture. Il s'installa en cuillère contre elle, le nez enfoncé dans l'odeur de ses cheveux. Hmm… Des fraises. Son sexe s'agita. Couché, mec. Il y aura du temps pour ça plus tard.

« On règlera l'histoire du lit demain matin » marmonna Hermione avec un imposant bâillement.

Elle le sentit acquiescer dans ses cheveux, puis ils s'endormirent très vite.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Sevy4ever : C'est sur un clavier tout neuf (et étanche ^^) que j'écris cette note ^^

Que voilà un chapitre lemonesque qui ma beaucoup plu, quelle apothéose *s'évente*... *s'évente encore* … Merci Aë pour cette fic qui m'a fait beaucoup rire et fantasmer sur mon cher Severus/Alaaaan ^^

.

Aë: Vraiment? O_O Attends de voir ce que Pictures of Passion te réserve, entre autres ^^

.

Note de Sockscranberries :

C'était un très beau final ! Je n'aurai pas cru que ça arriverait comme ça, mais c'était bien orchestré ! Et c'était lemoné, donc que demande le peuple ?

Cette petite fic était en tout cas bien sympa à lire et à bêtaiser. Une fic courte ça change ^^

Vivement la prochaine :D

.

Aë : T'inquiète pas ça arrive ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Désolé, Professeur Snape. Nous n'avons qu'une chambre de disponible **(UNE chambre, hein ? Quel heureux hasard ^^)****,**_(Ooooh comme c'est dommage…)_

.

Snape jura intérieurement. Il était sur le point de faire part au tenancier de la teneur de ses pensées, quand Hermione, toujours calme, s'avança. **(Calme et un peu intéressée aussi, non?)**

.

« Gardez vos pensées pour vous si vous tenez à votre vie » menaça-t-il. _(On comprend pourquoi c'est le prof le plus flippant de Poudlard ^^)_

« C'est vraiment une pièce minuscule » ronchonna Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle sentait Snape la suivre et déposer leurs sacs à terre. La pièce ne faisait que quelques dizaines de centimètres de large_(Centimètres ? Très petit !)__,_,

.

Il se sentit à nouveau excité. 'Deux fois en une journée ? Tu agis comme un adolescent hormonal' se réprimanda-t-il avant de commencer à se réciter mentalement des ingrédients de potions. _(Apparemment c'est une technique qui a fait ses preuves)_

. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa couverture. **(Certainement une de ses gambettes qui la démange XD)**

.

Il se fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle mal ? Devait-il aller vérifier ? (XD) _(Non elle n'a sûrement pas mal, mais oui, tu devrais aller vérifier ^^)_

Hermione Granger se masturbait dans la même chambre que lui, dans le lit voisin au sien. _(Bah quoi ?)_

.

Sans qu'il le réalise, sa propre main descendit pour suivre son exemple, le faisant grimacer à la sensibilité de son sexe. _(C'est du beau ! :p)_

.

Toujours prête à s'attaquer aux problèmes à pleines mains, **(et l'expression est bien choisie en plus ^^)** Aë : c'était le but ^^ _(Magnifique expression ^^ Très imagée)_

.

Que les répercussions aillent se faire foutre. _(Et lui aussi par la même occasion ^^)_

.

« Tu aimes les hommes dont la voix ressemble à la mienne ? » **(oh, ouiii...)**Aë : Respire, Sevy4, respire ^^ _(Au cas où, moi aussi ^^)_Aë : Nous toutes ^^ Celle qui disent non n'ont pas été voir le sonnet 130

_._

« Viens pour moi, Hermione. Je vais te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses, ma petite perverse… Ouiiiii. **(J'allais le dire ^^)**

Le pauvre lit simple dans lequel ils étaient choisi cet instant pour s'écrouler. _(Magnifique final !)_


End file.
